


Die Krönung

by aislingde



Series: Unsterbliche unter sich [1]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, M/M, historical setting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Dreiundzwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod kehrte Henry Fitzroy zum ersten Mal in den Schoß seiner Familie zurück. Besser gesagt, er hatte sich eine Einladung zur Krönung seiner Schwester Elizabeth organisiert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Beta: Yukai - vielen lieben Dank

Dreiundzwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod kehrte Henry Fitzroy zum ersten Mal in den Schoß seiner Familie zurück. Besser gesagt, er hatte sich eine Einladung zur Krönung seiner Schwester Elizabeth organisiert.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht erkannt wurde, färbte er sein rötliches Haar dunkel. Als er sich am Abend im Spiegel betrachtete und den Kontrast seiner hellen Haut zu der dunklen Lockenpracht sah, war er sehr zufrieden und beschloss, es für eine Weile so zu lassen. Es war nicht nur Eitelkeit: Nachts leuchtete sein rotes Haar und es war unmöglich, unauffällig zu sein.

Er kam etwas zu spät zu dem Ereignis, er musste vorher ausgiebig essen, wollte er seine Blutgier während der Krönung unter Kontrolle halten.

Nachdem er den Festsaal betreten hatte, konnte er sich unerkannt in der Menge bewegen.

Die bewundernden Blicke vieler Frauen und einiger Männer zeigten Henry, dass er bei der Haarfarbe eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

 

Innerhalb von zwei Stunden schaffte er es, sich aus dem hinteren Teil des Saales nach vorne zu arbeiten, um einen Blick auf Elizabeth zu werfen. Sie sah gut aus. Jung und gesund. Als ob sie nie von ihrer eigenen Schwester verfolgt und in den Tower geworfen worden war.

„Die neue Königin ist schön.“

Er kannte den Mann, der neben ihm stand, nicht. Er sprach mit einem Akzent, den Henry nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens als deutsch identifizierte.

„Ja“, stimmte Henry zu. „Sie wirkt sehr lebendig. Ganz anders als Maria.“

„Die letzte Königin war auch schon über vierzig, als sie starb.“

Der Fremde war größer als Henry, hatte dunkle Haare und war sehr elegant gekleidet. Er hielt ein Weinglas in der Hand und prostete Henry zu, bevor er einen Schluck trank.

Henry vermutete, dass er zum Gefolge des Abgesandten des deutschen Kaisers, Ferdinand I., gehörte.

Der andere plauderte unbefangen weiter. „Wenn man dann noch berücksichtigt, wie wenige ihrer Geschwister die ersten Lebensjahre überlebt haben... Oder auch der Bastard-Bruder, der an der der Schwindsucht starb... Da kann man sich denken, wie dringend ihre Berater jetzt einen Ehemann für sie suchen.“ Er trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Niemand, der den jungen Heinrich kannte, hätte jemals gedacht, dass er so kränkelnde Nachkommen zeugen würde.“

Aufmerksam betrachtete Henry seinen Gesprächspartner. Er schien nicht älter als dreißig Jahre zu sein. Aber sein Geruch erzählte etwas ganz anderes. Henry konnte es nicht ganz einordnen. Ihm fehlten die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er kein Vampir war.

„Ihr kanntet König Heinrich in seiner Jugend?“ Fragend zog Henry eine Augenbraue hoch.

Der andere lächelte. „Sehe ich so alt aus? Die Überfahrt nach England war zwar stürmisch, aber ich dachte nicht, dass sie mir so schaden würde.“

„Nein“, gab Henry zu. „Aber es gibt viele Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, für die weder die Kirche, noch die Gelehrten eine Antwort wissen.

Ein Lachen war die Antwort. Dunkel und verführerisch. Obwohl Henry genug getrunken hatte, spürte er die Verlockung des Blutes. Noch konnte er widerstehen.

„Ihr mögt Recht haben.“ Der Fremde wandte sich ab und beobachtete Elizabeth, die sich unter die Tanzenden mischte.

Henry trat einen Schritt näher und inhalierte seinen Geruch. Es war ein berauschender Duft, und das Verlangen, von ihm zu kosten, stieg ins Unermessliche. Noch konnte Henry seine Instinkte unter Kontrolle halten. Er wusste aber, dass er diesen Mann besitzen musste, wollte er sich nicht für immer nach ihm verzehren. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte und faszinierte Henry gleichzeitig. Was hatte der Fremde an sich, das ihn so besonders machte?

Aufmerksam beobachtete Henry ihn. Als er sah, dass dieser das Glas fast geleert hatte, rief er einen Bediensteten herbei und orderte zwei Gläser Wein. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Mein Name ist Henry.“ Er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Stets zu Euren Diensten.“

Dann brachte der Diener den Wein und Henry bot dem Fremden ein Glas an. Dieser nahm es an.

„Adam von Heidelberg.“ Auch er verbeugte sich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre.“ Leise klirrte die Waffe an seiner Seite und Henry sah, dass er kein Degen, sondern ein Schwert trug.

„Was für eine ungewöhnliche Waffe.“

„Es ist ein langjähriger Begleiter und hat mir in so manch einem Duell gute Dienste geleistet. Aber dies ist ein Thema, das nicht zu dieser Feier passt.“

Henry musste Adam recht geben. Über den Tod zu reden passte nicht hierhin. Adams Blut rief nach ihm und so beugte er sich vor, bis sein Mund an Adams Ohr war.

„Was habt Ihr diese Nach vor?“ Dabei glitten seine Finger anzüglich über das Wams. Adam trug Seide – trug er diesen Stoff auch auf der Haut? Nur mit Mühe konnte Henry seine Erregung zügeln.

Ein dunkles, sinnliches Lachen war die Antwort.

„Noch nichts, aber erwartet Ihr ernsthaft, dass ich so leicht zu haben bin?“

„Nein“, Henry trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass der betörende Duft seinen Geist nicht mehr benebelte. „Aber ich wollte es zumindest versuchen, bevor ein anderer mir zuvor kommt.“

Wieder lachte Adam.

„Wir werden zusammen feiern und am Ende des Abends werde ich entscheiden, ob wir auch den Rest der Nacht zusammen verbringen. Ihr solltet Eure Ungeduld zügeln, Henry.“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“

Der Verlockung dieses Geruches ausgeliefert zu sein und nicht trinken zu dürfen, war eine Qual – eine süße Qual, sollte Adam zum Schluss wirklich einwilligen.

Henry überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er seine Vampirkräfte einsetzen sollte, um ihn sofort zu verführen. Verwarf den Gedanken im selben Moment. Es wäre nicht wirklich freiwillig gewesen und das war es, was er wollte. Nicht unbedingt nur eine Nacht.

„Kennt Ihr die Frau dort drüben?“ Um sich abzulenken, deutete Henry mit dem Kinn auf eine ältere Lady, die sich sehr nahe bei Elizabeth aufhielt. Er kannte sie, aber konnte ihren Namen nicht zuordnen. „Wart Ihr noch nie an Elizabeths Hof? Das ist Katherine Champernowne, sie war ihre Gouvernante und ist jetzt ihre engste Beraterin.“

Adam sah ihn ungläubig an, Henry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich will meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern behalten und versuche deswegen, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich zum Hof zu halten. Ich beherrsche die Kunst des Intrigierens nicht. Meine Stärken liegen auf einem anderen Gebiet.“

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass es sich am Hof sehr gefährlich lebt und würde auch Abstand halten. Wo liegen Eure Stärken?“

Henry lächelte verschmitzt, als die Neugierde Adam ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ich bin ein Künstler. Ich male und schreibe.“ Er trat wieder zu Adam. „Alle anderen Talente werdet Ihr vielleicht diese Nacht kennen lernen.“

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss hinter Adams Ohr. Amüsiert stellte er fest, wie der Pulsschlag des Mannes rapide zunahm. Die Anziehung war doch nicht einseitig.

„Ihr macht viele Versprechen, Henry.“

Dabei schien Adam äußerlich vollkommen unberührt zu sein. Doch Henry wusste es besser und lächelte.

„Nur Versprechen, die ich halten kann. Soll ich Euch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen holen?“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, tauchte Henry in der Menge unter.

Wollte er nicht sofort zubeißen, musste sich von ihm entfernen. Aber er brauchte nicht neben Adam zu stehen, um zu wittern, dass er ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr wartete.

Die Nacht würde sehr vielversprechend werden.


End file.
